


Make out Ninjas

by Animefan22



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, I wrote this after seeing a render on tumblr, im shipping trash, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Check authors notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make out Ninjas

**Author's Note:**

> (Using this as a prologue of sorts)
> 
>  
> 
> PROLOGUE  
> [The lighthouse always loomed over Arcadia Bay. Watching, protecting, guiding the inhabitants of the small town. Local hotspot for druggies and school kids alike to hang out around the bonfire. It even proved to have some shelter for others, there was a shed right next to it, and the inside of the lighthouse itself as well. It was also Max's and Chloe's hangout spot. Mostly due to the fact Chloe was a bad influence and caused Max skipped classes to hang out with her.
> 
> It was where they became pirates in younger years of old.
> 
> It was where they technically got reunited, spilling their guts to each other.
> 
> It was where Chloe confessed she loved the hipster brunette and basically yelled asking her to date her “sorry ass” as she put it.
> 
> The lighthouse proved to hold a lot of history for the two partners in crime (as well as time), and they still weren't done leaving their mark on its sacred grounds.]

“C'mon Super Max!” Chloe yelled behind her to her girlfriend, her long strides making it difficult for the shorter girl to keep up.

 

“C’mon? How bout slow up. You're fast when you're set on a destination. Not to mention your legs are long as hell.” Max responded back, jogging slight to keep up. The comment resulted in a chuckle from the blue haired punk who just turned around and walked backwards, watching her girlfriend with her hands shoved into her jeans pockets.

 

“I'm only rushing you because I want to get to the lighthouse while we're still young.” That held some deeper meaning and chloe realized after saying it and hoped max didn't hear the last bit of it.

 

She did. She ignored it, though.

 

“Alright I'm coming!” Max called back and made her way up to be in sync with Chloe. Chloe grinned.

 

“Ready for the last stretch?”

 

“I was born ready.” Max chided and they linked arms, Max's bare arm brushed against Chloe's and they walked forward to their destination.

 

Once there they sat on the bench. Or rather, Max sat and chloe laid down, positioning her head on Max's lap, Max taking off Chloe's beanie to play with her hair.

 

They sat like that, letting the salty sea air mingle with them and dance around them in their slice of heaven, as they spoke about what was going on in school and how much of a prick Nathan was and a bitch Victoria was until one made a snide joke and resulted in the two nerds laughing, leading to more jokes and more laughter.

 

After they calmed and caught their breath, they saw the sky transition from light blue to a pleasant twilight hue of oranges, splotching yellows, and reds.

 

Chloe looked up to her girlfriend who was admiring the sky leaned up and kissed her jaw and soon her cheek leaving Max startled but with a soft smile and blush on her face.

 

The punk girl sat up and scoot closer to max, wrapping her right arm around her shoulder, her left hand coming up and cupping the photographers chin softly. Max turned to face her with little provocation, her eyes darting to Chloe's lips and then up to her eyes. Her blue eyes that seemed to darken, even in the glistening sunlight, with lust and hunger.

 

Max bit her lip and looked back to Chloe's lips, parted just so.  Her right hand came up and rested just above Chloe's breast and she leaned in to close the gap, latching her lips to Chloe's.

 

Chloe took full reign of the situation and kissed back hungrily, hand moving to Max's side and pulling her as close as possible without her being on her lap.

 

Max pulled away, panting a bit and her eyes darted for a place they could continue while at the lighthouse being as Chloe's car was all the way down the hill and she doubt Chloe could wait long to continue. Standing, Max took Chloe's hand and lead her to the shed.

 

“You know the shed is locked.”

 

“Who said we were going inside.” Max prompted and leaned against the side of the wood shed, pulling chloe against her, a look in her chocolate eyes as she watched and waited for chloe to make the move first.

 

Chloe kissed Max again and poked her tongue out, flicking it across Max's lips asking for access even in heated times. Max obliged and parted her lips for her girlfriends tongue.

 

She skillfully moved her tongue around Max's mouth, flicking against the brunettes tongue, Max letting out soft moans and her hands coming up to tangle in Chloe's locks, tugging soft.

 

Chloe parted and smirked. “Your moans are adorable, maxi-pads.”

 

“Okay, ew, gross. I do not want to think about that nickname right now.”

 

“Why not?” Chloe asked not realizing.

 

“Maxi- _ pads _ ?” Max tried. “You use them for periods?”

 

“Oh, fuck, you're right. Sorry bout that. Hope I didn't ruin the mood?”

 

Max shook her head and smiled. “Only slightly, but it can be made up for, of course.”

 

Chloe seemed a puppy when given the chance at sexual redemption and all but pounced back onto her girlfriend, lips now attacking Max's neck making Max hum in delight.

 

Chloe left little bite marks and hickeys making Max squeal and giggle in delight. When Chloe hit a ticklish spot, Max wriggled and maneuvered her way to snatch Chloe's lips back in hers, her arms snaking up and around the taller girl's neck.

 

Soon they heard rustling during their heated make out session and both jolted, first instinct to hide and the second to run back to the car in case someone had caught them or was going to catch them.

 

“Uh.. Last one to the car is a rotten egg?” Chloe asked panickedly, looking to Max.

 

Max nodded quickly. “Let's go.” And she ran first, leading the two back to the car, chloe following suit.

 

They were a ways away down the path up to the hill when a single doe stepped from behind the trees and shrubbery that made up the woods of that hill.

  
A single, light brown doe, watching them as they clambered into the car and sped off.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guess who the deer was? I had to end this some how (as well as stick to the canon storyline and what not) so here you go. Also sorry bout using the first notes area as a prlogue thing. I didnt wanna add the prologue to the actual fic


End file.
